The present invention generally relates to a strip for a wheel seat, and more specifically to an anti-wear strip equipped wheel seat.
A skateboarding veteran in these days is expected to play some peculiar tricks other than the routines. Tricks such as skating with the wheel seat of a skateboard along a transverse rail result in a ruptured or worn-out wheel seat sooner or later. Thus, the wheel seat has to be replaced from time to time in order to avoid possible dangers. However, most of the skateboard makers have not considered this problem in manufacturing the skateboard. There is a need in providing improvement to the skateboard so as to increase its lifetime.
The primary objective of this invention is to provide an anti-wear strip equipped wheel seat comprising: a main body, an, and an anti-wear strip, in which the anti-wear strip is a U-shaped plate made of a wear-resist material, having an arcuate recess in each of two end edges thereof for mounting the axle directly. The axle and the anti-wear strip are embedded stably in the main body except an anti-wear face at the bottom edge of the anti-wear strip and both ends of the axle so that the bottom edge of wheel seat could be protected against wearing, particularly for a technical trick performance or race.
In short, the merits of this invention might be summarized in the following:
(1) The lifetime or sightliness of a wheel scat is prolonged or promoted by using this invention.
(2) The anti-wear strip is stably fixed in the main body by taking, advantage of the arcuate recess at both ends of the anti-wear strip for avoiding its detachment by an external impact.
(3) The axle can be loaded easily during the fabrication process and the molding cost and complicatedness might be lowered or simplified with the favorable arcuate recesses.